Robecca Steam
|birthday=July 29th |age=116 |pet=Captain Penny |bffs=Rochelle Goyle and Frankie Stein |log= }} Robecca Steam is a 2012-introduced and all-around character. She is a robot and a student at Monster High. Robecca was built at the end of the 19th century by Hexiciah Steam, a renowned mad scientist. In addition to being a legend on the SKRM track, Robecca is a professional stuntwoman who can impress any crowd. Due to missing out on a long period of technological progress, she holds aversion against modern devices. Nonetheless, if they can't be avoided, she adapts to them easily. Robecca only has three true weaknesses: patina, her inability to keep track of time, and the fact that she breaks down (not literally) when she misses her father. Portrayers She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in English. Character Background Robecca was first drafted in the year 1814, only to be built in the late 19th century, by Hexiciah Steam. When in possession of the antique relic that indicates the future vampire royalty, the Vampire Heart, given to him by the escapee soon to be queen, Elissabat, Hexiciah thought it was best to incorporate it in Robecca's body, where he knew it would be safe. Invented as a teenager by default, Robecca lived with her father for at least 16 years, following him in his highly nomad life, traveling with him to expeditions and helping him in projects. One of her high points in life was her visit to Transylvania, where she came in contact with a variety of monsters, including the noble Vampire Court, but developed an existential crisis when she was outcasted for not being a "real" monster, artificially made rather than biologically. Things didn't get better when, after settling in the Boonigted States of Scaremerica, as her father returned to his job as a teacher at Monster High, her father mysteriously disappeared in an expedition to the catacombs, and the two lost connection. This separation left Robecca completely devastated and miserable, finding only consolation in rollerskating. Robecca developed her career as a Skullimate Roller Maze (SKRM) athlete, being not only the first female acquring this status in the history of SKRM, as well as one of the best. Unfortunately, during an event at a race, members of the opposing team cheated and dismantled her by consequence. Dormant for a century, Robecca was built back again by Ghoulia Yelps and Frankie Stein, requiring her status in the SKRM world and, since her father is still missing, she has taken up residence at Kindergrubber's and enrolled at Monster High, as well as joining their SKRM team. Personality Robecca is a polite creature, who makes sure to always stay proper and organized. Despite this, she is a lover of adrenaline, and a monster of great strength, speed and agility. As an avid athlete, she is also fair and her experience in sports makes her more wary of others' needs and faults, as she is also very observant. Despite her struggle to take a pacifist route through things, she can get passionate and rather hot headed when things don't go her way, to the point where steam literally comes of her ears. She usually vessels this passionate trait towards following human's (or monster's) rights. As the feminist she is, she is all about female empowerment and the inclusion of women in the social agenda, which highly influenced her decision to step outside the boundaries and venture into the world of SKRM, where she was extremely outnumbered by male athletes. Aside from her fight for respect and eagerness to please, her mind is kind of a mess, ever since she was dismantled. If the fact that she is missing a fully functional internal clock, which is always late, making her always arrive late to appointments, wasn't enough, her memory is also rather fragmented, making her forget major events in her life and only remember them as feelings of nostalgia, which she mostly doesn't recognize. She also has a clumsy streak in her. Additionally, Robecca is a girl that lives in the past. Since she "grew up" in the early 20th century, she grew comfortable of using what today is considered outdated equipment, resorting only to typewriters and candles over computers and electric light. She is simply more comfortable this way and cannot put herself to adapt to the newest gadgets, so she always goes the old fashioned way. She doesn't seem too upset about being an orphan. Appearance Robecca's "skin" is copper brown, with several patches, bolts and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair is black with blue streaks, and her eyes are copper-colored, with the irises shaped like cogwheels. She has rocket boots and wears goggles. Her top is blue and has brown diamonds, the middle is black with gear designs, and a black skirt with a blue metal skirt-like overlay. Abilities Robecca is a robot simulacrum created by a human being cyborg and equipped with several gadgets that may come in handy at times. However, she is not a monster of many powers, which she replaces by her skill. *'Pain Immunity': According to the ghoulfriends books, robots can't feel pain. As Robecca crashed into a tree but was perfectly fine. Skillset * Rocket Boots Proficiency: Robecca owns a pair of steam powered boots that allow her to levitate at will and move without the need of touching the ground or floor, enabling her to move at great speeds and even rise at large heights. Additionally, the boots can also produce fire from the soles. ** SKRM: With these boots, Robecca has become an expert in SKRM, moving fast and swiftly without the need of roller skates. She was able to acquire the title of world champion, first female racer and captain of the Monster High SKRM team. * 'Metal Work: '''Robecca has shown she is a skilled metal worker as well as robotics and engineering, and she has even attempted to build her own robot alarm clock, which she successfully achieved. Relationships Family As a simulacrum, Robecca does not have family in the same way natural creatures have. However, she and her creator, a Mad Scientist by the name of Hexiciah Steam considered each other father and daughter. After the disappearance of her father, Robecca came to live permanently with Kindergrubber, who's become an unofficial adoptive mother figure to Robecca and was the one that made her enroll at Monster High. Recently, Hoodude Voodoo has come to live under the same roof as them, but it's unknown how Robecca views him. Friends In her biography, Robecca mentions being friends with Rochelle Goyle and Frankie Stein. This may be because Robecca saved her life and because of the fact that Robecca had already met Frankie's parents and therefore naturally became her friend, or because of their relation as simulacrum. Robecca mentions in her diary that she found Draculaura to be a honorable and accommodating hostess, suggesting that they may be or were friends. Also, it has been seen in the 'Ghoulfriends' books that Rochelle Goyle and Venus McFlytrap are her best friends. Additionally, Finnegan Wake's first diary entry mentions that he had been hanging out with Robecca at the Coffin Bean, suggesting that the two of them are friends out of a connection over their love of daredevil tricks. Pet Her pet is a mechanical penguin, named Captain Penny. Her bio states "Captain Penny is my mechanical penguin. Working wings are unnecessary when one is equipped with a rocket pack." In the ''Ghoulfriends Forever book, Penny is known to always be grumpy. Robecca mistakenly leaves Penny behind at times. Penny is in constant need of an oil change. Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Robecca Steam. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2012: Robecca Steam's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * February 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * Early April, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her diary debut in Rochelle Goyle's 'Between Classes' diary and Jackson Jekyll's 'Between Classes' diary. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile art is revealed. * Early July, 2012: Robecca Steam's first doll is released as part of the 'Between Classes' series. * September 5, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * September 20, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Aba-Kiss Me Deadly". * October 9, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Ghouls Rule". Notes * Her catchphrase is: "A scaredevil with style". * Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catchphrase which was "A riveting personality". * In the Ghoulfriends series, Robecca is slightly different from what is shown in the specials / webisodes. It is mentioned that she lived in the time of the eighteenth century, which, according to her diary and all other continuity would not agree with her age of one hundred and sixteen years. Also, in the series, it is noted that whenever she is nervous, frustrated, angry or upset, steam exits her ears. Lastly, her speech pattern is often more out of date and slightly different from what she says in the cartoon. * Her birthday is July 29, making her a Leo. * Unlike fellow robot Elle Eedee, she has a natural-sounding human voice rather than a staticky robotic voice. * Her Mini figurines have blue-green eyes rather than brown. Gallery Profile art - My Wardrobe and I Robecca.jpg Tumblr - Robecca student style.jpg|Robecca has such a killer sense of style! FreakyFabulousRobeccaSteam.jpg tumblr_mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo4_1280.png|Robecca's ready to go to Dance Class! Profile art - Ghoul's Alive Robecca.jpg Profile art - Robecca Secret Creepers.jpg Profile art - Coffin Bean Robecca.png e966633fa02111ed3031389797ec82d9.jpg f709ce28e75ca712859ba61577d89f74.jpg tumblr_nwpzvhs7Tw1tc5d60o1_400.png SC20130109-162655.png Robecca Steam Art Class.png Hero-Robecca-Character_tcm580-206887.jpg 1471196_1040931039251750_5209043687522433528_n.jpg Tumblr nvcaw8QCLW1rwp7eso1 500.jpg IMG_20160826_174037.jpg|Robecca's party outfit from "Frights, Camera, Action!" Robecca Steam.png|Comic-Con Robecca profile art robecca sleepover.jpg Concept art - FCA Robecca poster.jpg Concept art - FCA group poster.jpg 547000E2-A0AF-4B43-AC8D-FDCEBD1686E8.jpeg|Magazine figure Robecca Steam my PNG.png|Robecca 3D Concept art - GA Robecca moodboard.jpg Angry Ghouls - exasperated Robecca.jpg A0d4ae88c3a60700575506aad5776bd6.jpg Icon - Robecca Steam.jpg 30f7789c7a00fec10e9183d9dd331a9b.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Generation 1 characters